


Hold me close and never let me go

by Billie_King



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: BILLY IS 17/18, F/M, M/M, MIKE ALSO WANTS HIS FRIEND TO BE SAFE, Mike just wants his friend to be happy., Will is 14/15
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billie_King/pseuds/Billie_King





	Hold me close and never let me go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que the hate, I really don't care what you think of me or my fic.

 

**GUYS! WILL IS 15. BILLY IS 18.ITS ONLY THREE _YEARS.AND BESIDES_   _Y'ALL FINE WITH THE FACT THAT MIKE KNEW ELEVEN FOR LESS THAN A WEEK AND DECLARED HIS UNDYING LOVE FOR HER.**MIDDLE FINGER EMOJI. **_**

Billy Hargrove was not a nice person; Everybody in the small town of Hawkins knew this. He was disruptive, arrogant & violent and the party hated him: except for one.

Will Byers  had finally met Billy Hargrove after the events of 1983 when Billy saved him from a bunch of goons who trying to get in his pants.

The two didn't click straight away, Billy scolding him for his stupidity and telling him he only saved him because he was his sisters friend, but Billy had grown sort of fond of the younger Byers. 

X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X

The two boys were sat after hours in the school gym, Billy trying to teach Will how to defend himself, but he was struggling to understand the basics.

 

"No, Will." Billy sighed standing from his place on the bleachers and holding his fists infront of him."Your thumb needs to be on the outside of your fist, between your first and second knuckles on your index and middle finger." He spoke with a mixture of humour and annoyance, taking Wills Wills fist and correcting it.

 

"Why?" Will complained sighing dramaticly. "Because otherwise you'll break your thumb, that's why."

 

"But we've known each other for what, 18 months now, and your only just teaching me to fight." He whined. "To be fair Byers, for like the first 2 months you got on my nerves, you were too quite." He started, Will rolling his eyes. "And then the rest of the time your nerdy friends were in the way. That Wheeler kid is way too dramatic about party rules, don't even get me started on Sinclaire and Henderson. If it wasnt for you, I would've slammed my fist into there pretty little faces by now. "

 

" I have that kind of effect on people." Will flirted, batting his eyelashes as Billy leant in and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

 

" Yeah. Which is why I'm teaching you how to defend yourself. " He replied wrapping his arms around Wills small waist "Ain't nobody gonna hurt my baby on my watch." He completed kissing Wills neck, the smaller boy giggling at the contact.

 

"Fine." Will rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time. "But your buying me ice cream." this time it was Billy who rolled his eyes.

 

"Fine." Billy laughed, spinning Will around and kissing him passionately, Will melted into the kiss and the two boys were practically falling all over each other. Billy depend this kiss and explored Wills body with his hands, stopping below his butt cheek. "But I bet I can think of a better way to reward you." He whisperd into Wills ear, making the smaller boy shiver. Will didn't even bother with a repsonce, just dropped to his knees and fiddled with the flyer on Billy's jeans, undoing the zip and sliding Billys boxers down effortlessly, Taking Billy's dick into his mouth and smiling up to the older boy as he bobbed his head.

"Jesus. WILL." Billy moaned as the younger boy picked up the pace and began deepthroating him.

Billy cummed before either of this boys would have expected. He couldn't help it; He just found it so damn hot when Will had his mouth wrapped around his cock.

X. X. X. X. X. X

"Mike! Wait!" Will called after his best friend as he pulled up the fly on his jeans and chased after him.

"W-what was that!" Mike turned around, giving Will a disgusted glare. "Did h-he make you..?" Mike asked, his voice barley above a whisper. 

"Like hell I would!" Billy said following Will out the door and charging towards Mike. "You don't get to pass your judgment on us. We're not hurting you, got it?!" Billy spat as Mike trembled in his grip. "Got it!" he repeated, Mike shaking his head vigorously.

"I wasn't judging you." Mike sighed rubbing his neck as Billy released him. "His my best friend. There's two reasons why I reacted like that. NUMBER ONE Because nobody wants to see there best friend being fucked up the ass, especially not by a violent seniour. AND NUMBER TWO, because I care about him and I don't want anything more to happen to him. He's my best fiend!" Mike finished pointidly glaring in Billy's direction.

" Please Mike. You _CANT_ tell anyone." Will pleaded, looking at Mike with his big eyes. "We actually really like each other." he smiled.

"Fine. But if he hurts you, no fuck that, _WHEN_  he hurts you, Promise that you'll come to me, okay?" He asked placing a hand on Wills shoulder as Billy held his chest and with fake hurt.

"promise." Will agreed as Mike spun on his heel and walked away from the pair. 

"Well, he approves." Billy joked as they watched Mike walk away. "I won't hurt you you know that." 

"Yeah. I know."

 

 

**THIS IS SHORT BUT IT'S MY FIRST TIME WRITING SO THE NEXT WILL BE LONGER. I PROMISE.**


End file.
